Comfort
by Cake Wizard
Summary: From this Tumblr prompt: "I am NOT crying, okay! I'm allergic to jerks!" (Drabble-ish)


Oh yeah! Finally, a real prompt! Let's get this started!

Tumblr prompt: "I am NOT crying, okay?! I'm allergic to jerks!"

Inuyasha series belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
Fanfic belongs to me.  
Tumblr prompt belongs to... Tumblr, I guess.

Once again, beware the language.

This was not her day.

Definitely not her day at all.

Kagome had yet again managed to get herself injured from another intense battle with a random yokai that attacked the group. Her right leg got broken (wait what) and she had to stay at home and wait for it to heal.

Unfortunately for her she couldn't go to school and catch up on her lessons.

She glared at her casted leg, with only her toes visible. Groaning she leaned back to her bed. "God, why me..."

Just then she heard footsteps coming her way. A set of low grumbling was heard from outside until her bedroom door swung open.

"Wow. You look pathetic."

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Says the guy that gets injured almost every day."

Inuyasha's eye twitched. Obviously he was as pissed as she was. "Don't give me that attitude, you were the one who charged there like a lunatic!"

"I was only trying to help, moron!"

"Breaking your fucking leg isn't called helping, idiot."

"Why do I even bother with this?!" she yelled out to no one in particular and turned her head away from him. He couldn't see it, but he could sense the devastated, hurt aura coming fron her.

"I just... I didn't want to be called useless, that's all..." she muttered out, her voice getting slightly shaky than before.

'Useless? She thinks she's useless?' Inuyasha fought the urge to bang his head through the wall. The thought of Kagome considering herself to be useless and shit made him feel mad.

He then heard sniffles and he looked back to her direction. Her shoulders were shaking and her hands on her eyes.

She was crying.

Awkwardly he approached her and tried to think of something to say. He couldn't stand to see her cry. It made him feel too guilty inside.

"Hey... are you crying?"

Probably shouldn't have asked that question.

She angrily looked at him. Her eyes were brimming with tears, her mouth quivering with a frown. "I am NOT crying, okay?! I'm allergic to jerks!" she lashed out at him. But no matter how she tried not to cry, she finally gave in and started to sob.

"I... I can't... I just can't..."

It felt like part of his soul was removed. Never had he seen her break down like this. Without any further thought he placed his arms around her, not even minding his issues with personal space.

"H-huh... Inuyasha?" she called out, and she felt him nod in response.

"You're not useless, stupid girl." he spoke out in a gruff yet caring way. "You've always done so much for all of us. And you may have never known this, but, you've helped me whenever I fuck something up, and I appreciate it."

He pulled her closer to him, carefully because of her situation.

"So... I just want you to please don't put yourself in danger. You're helping me out if you didn't try to kill yourself everytime."

She laughed softly, and he relaxed a bit. Good. At least she was smiling.

"You're right," she said, smiling wider. "Maybe I was just overreacting. And about this thing?" She pointed on her broken leg.

"Nah. It'll heal, or else." he remarked and smiled when he heard her laugh once more.

"Thanks for being there for me, Inuyasha."

A slight twinge of joy and hope sparked inside him as he watched her slowly fall asleep in his arms.

"Anything for you, Kagome."

-extended ending-

"Will you look at that? My friends from school visited earlier. They also signed my cast, see?" Kagome gestured to her cast, which was now covered with numerous signatures with different colors.

"Wait..." Inuyasha's eyes squinted carefully at her cast. He spotted a bunch of names he had learn to hate since forever.

"Why those little—"

"Inuyasha, calm down! A couple of boys visited too, but all they did was just talk and sign my cast!"

But he was already gone.

"Inuyasha! Damn it, why do you always have to be so jealous all the time!"

-le end- 


End file.
